


If only we could

by JadeEmerald



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 08:57:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20079574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeEmerald/pseuds/JadeEmerald
Summary: Alex had just wanted to have a nice day out to relax,he should of known you can't escape your feelings.





	If only we could

Alex was just wanting to enjoy himself with his old friends. Just to catch up and feel normal again was a feeling he couldn't quite describe. To have a group of people he could laugh with and relax around without having to tell the story of his service or his leg, it was nice to say nothing else. But then he looked ahead past anyone around him straight into the staring eyes of the one and only Michael Guerin. Just a glimpse into those eyes and suddenly Alex was 17 again and carefree. He had piercings and a smile he gave away for free. Most of all though he had Micheal. Neither of them ever said the L word out loud not because they were scared or ashamed or didn't mean it but because they never needed to say it. Alex knew how Michael felt for him and Michael knew the same. But then Michael looked away and reality came crashing down on Alex reminding him of where he was and everything's that's happened and suddenly he was tearing up seemingly out of nowhere. He stood abruptly ignoring the protest he received from his injured leg or rather what was left of it. He just needed some fresh air is all. He'd go outside a while, clear his head. He would remember how much had changed through the years and be fine. He had only managed maybe 15 minutes of peace on his own before Michael came out and sat beside him on the ground. Michael didn't say anything though and instead simply offered him his hand. Alex looked at the offered hand with slight confusion unsure of how to react. He looked into Michael's eyes for answers but all he found this time was a man as nervous as he was himself. He got a quick shrug as an extra response and looked back toward the door of the bar which had started to have person after person walk through since it was almost closing time. Alex knew he had two choices. Stay or leave. Michael or loneliness. Together or apart. It should be simple but Alex was terrified over making a choice at all. Though once he heard the short bitter chuckle come from next to him and the pain it made him feel he knew he never really had a choice at all. There was always only Michael. So he moved himself slightly closer to the other accepting his hand and resting his head on Michael's shoulder. Michael stiffened in surprise at first then relaxed and grinned at Alex. It was getting late and Alex could only imagine the looks they'd be getting soon but he didn't care. Michael was who he was supposed to be with forever and always.


End file.
